Major objective of the proposed research is to apply findings from the experimental psychology of human memory to the remediation of memory dificits in elderly psychiatric patients. The proposed study will evaluate the efficacy of a specific mnemonic technique, namely visual imagery, for the improvement of memory function. Other mnemonic techniques such as relational organization, chunking, manipulation of retrieval cues, and rehearsal will be tested in the future. Four diagnostic groups--normals, organics with lesions in the right cerebral hemisphere, organics with lesions in the left cerebral hemisphere, and brain-damaged patients with diffuse lesions--will be selected. The diagnostic groups will be sub-divided into the three age groups. The experimental treatment condition consists of providing the subjects with visualization training and with specific visual images linking the to be remembered materials. Recall after 30 minutes and after one week will be measured with the prediction that the use of visualization training, and of visual imagery, will result in superior recall. The long-term goal is to develop, and to evaluate, procedures which can be used in the clinical treatment of patients with memory deficits. The envisioned program of research will consist of: (a) pin-pointing the specific nature of the memory deficits shown by patients; (b) training patients in the use of certain mnemonic devices and skills; (c) evaluating the effects of this training upon memory function in the laboratory and in real life situations.